paisesficticiosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Unine
Unine (acrónimo de Un'oicks '''I'nteractive 'Ne'twork), es una cadena de televisión comercial hisqaiense, perteneciente a Unoicks Interactive Enterprises. Originalmente nació como 2 cadenas regionales independientes en la época de la Hisqáida del Sur, las que se fusionaron para formar una nueva cadena nacional en 1980, de nombre Unine. Es una de las más grandes cadenas televisivas del país y del continente, destacándose sus contenidos informativos, deportivos y de entretenimiento. Historia Como UTN e Inter En 1949 con el apogeo de la República Federativa de Hisqáida (o Hisqáida del Sur), se procedió a relanzar la televisión en el país, en un inicio con licencias sólo para universidades, organizaciones públicas,y a los gobiernos regionales, la Hisqish Broadcasting Company, (no confundir con la actual cadena HBC), era un consorcio de medios regionales independientes, la que consiguieron una de las primeras licencias de televisión nacional, aunque en la práctica era una red de canales regionales con 1 solo programa en cadena. A principios de la década del 60 se dió la autorización a las emisiones comerciales de televisión, momento en que la Hisqish Broadcasting Company sufría una ruptura interna, por desacuerdos, por lo que 5 de sus miembros fundadores abandonan el consorcio, y este a su vez era adquirido por el grupo comunicacional de radio Unoicks, que recibió una de las licencias para emitir, como cadena regional comercial, con ello en marzo de 1963 nacía '''Unoicks Television Network (o UTN), la que a pesar de no tener red nacional, rivalizaba con ETN (la primera cadena nacional comercial del país), UTN durante esta década lanzó alguna de sus programas anclas actuales como el matinal "The Breakfast Show", y el noticiario vespertino "Open Screen", a su vez empezaba gradualmente su cobertura, que originalmente se limitaba a la región centro de Hisqáida del Sur. Durante la década del 70, UTN empezó a perder su hegemonia como cadena regional comercial, con la arremetida de Interactive Television (o Inter), y STR, a su vez empezaba a aumentar su red nacional para competir contra ETN. Con la reunificación de Hisqáida, UTN enfrentaba una dura competencia, ahora de la nueva red regional de MBS, lo que coincidía con una crisis económica del grupo Unoicks, y pérdida de sintonia de su rival Inter, a finales de 1979 en una inédita medida ambos canales deciden fusionarse para crear una nueva compañia, con ello en febrero de 1980 nacia la actual cadena Unine, y conviertose así en la nueva cadena nacional comercial. Década del 80 y expansión nacional Década del 90 y consolidación de los contenidos propios Imagen Corporativa Divisiones * Uninews * Unine Sports * Unine Studios * Unine International * Unine Television Group Programación Unine en sus inicios continuaba con una programación localista, la que se fue reduciendo cada vez que aumentaba su cobertura nacional. Actualmente ofrece más de 12 horas de programación diaria en cadena, mientras que el resto lo produce las estaciones propias y operadas, y afiliadas regionales. Unine ha diversificado su programación diaria lo que le ha permitido abarcar todos los públicos posibles. Las emisiones deportivas desde 2005 han sido un fuerte sello del canal, destacándose su emisión de temporada de la HFL, partidos de la MRL, y otros deportes nacionales e internacionales como la Fórmula GP, y desde 2017 ganó los derechos de la Copa Mundial de Fútbol de la FFAI, hasta 2024 en conjunto con Hisqavisión y Rede NVT. Noticias Los programas de noticias nacionales están a cargo de la división informativa Uninews. *22px|border Uninews Early Morning: Noticiero nacional matinal (1993-presente) *22px|border Uninews in the Afternoon: Noticiero nacional del mediodía (1980-presente) *22px|border Open Screen: Programa de conversación informativo (1980-presente) *22px|border Uninews Tonight: Noticiero nacional central (1980-presente) *22px|border Uninews Midnight Eye: Noticiero nacional nocturno (1992-presente) *22px|border Uninews International: Noticiero nacional multicultural (2009-presente) Deportes Los programas y emisiones deportivas nacionales están a cargo de la división Unine Sports *22px|border HFL on Unine (2004-presente) **22px|border HFL First Kick: Previa de la cobertura de la HFL (2004-presente) **22px|border Out of Match: Programa deportivo de análisis de la fecha de la HFL (2004-presente) *22px|border Trans-At on Unine *22px|border Campeonato mundial de Fórmula GP (2012-presente) *22px|border Copa Mundial de Fútbol de la FFAI (2018-2024) Entretenimiento *22px|border The Breakfast Show: Franjeado matinal (1983-presente) *22px|border Red Carpet Morning: Franjeado de espectáculos (2000-presente) *22px|border Fashion Avenue *22px|border The Price is Right: Versión local del concurso internacional (1987-presente) *22px|border I Bet for You: Estelar de talentos (2007-presente) *22px|border Michael Tonight: Programa de conversación y entretenimiento nocturno (1993-presente) *22px|border Seven Days: Programa dominical de conversación (2009-presente) Servicios y otros *22px|border Time of Health Series Gran parte de las producciones dramáticas propias están a cargo de la división Unine Studios. *22px|border My Life in Your Face: Drama romántico (2011-presente) *22px|border Shutdown: Drama policíaco (2012-presente) *22px|border Jammie & Carl: Sitcom (2012-presente) *22px|border Dogs Channel: Sátira general (2013-presente) *22px|border The Carries and Me: Drama médico (2012-presente) *22px|border The Good Family: Drama político (2012-presente) Programación Juvenil *22px|border Anime Invasion: Franjeado que emite Hisqanimes y selectos animes hókuseises (1999-presente) Programación Infantil *22px|border Kidstation: Franja infantil de los sábados y domingos (1994-presente) Emisoras de Unine Unine a 2017, tiene 14 estaciones propias y operadas, la mayoria son las estaciones originales de Unoicks Television Network e Interactive TV, además posee más de 100 canales afiliados en el país, algunos de estos funcionan como redes regionales comerciales que reciben la programación nacional de Unine. Propias Afiliadas Emisión Internacional Categoría:Cadenas de televisión de Hisqaida Categoría:Hisqaida